Fans, and especially ceiling fans, have become an increasingly popular supplementary means of conditioning air within both commercial and residential buildings. Notwithstanding the widespread use of ceiling fans, one continuing problem which faces ceiling fan designers is the tendency of ceiling fans to “wobble”, or pivot about the point of suspension, due to fan blade imbalance, i.e., the dynamic axial center of the rotating mass of the fan blades and blade irons is not on the same axis or location as the center of the motor. Additionally, fan blade imbalance and the associated ceiling fan wobble may result from other discrepancies associated with the ceiling fan blades including variations in blade pitch angle, dihedral angle, uneven circumferential spacing between adjacent blade pairs, blade warpage and uneven radial spacing of the blades from the vertical axis of rotation. Ceiling fan wobble and the associated vibration creates undesirable noise, is visually distracting and may adversely affect the service life of the ceiling fan.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a ceiling fan which is capable of balancing itself so that it will not wobble during use. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.